


Breaking Free

by bobasheebaby



Series: From the Wolves [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dark Liam, Dark fic, F/M, Madeline being a rude bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Beth won't runaway, Bastien looks into Liam and Liam works on handling his “"problem”.





	Breaking Free

Back in her cabin Beth was fuming, pacing the length of the room her hands clenched in fists, her nails digging into her palms so hard she thought they might draw blood. How dare he demand she abort HER child?! Didn’t he see that he had no say? It’s her body damnit! It might not even be his! Of all the reactions she expected from him, just a straight get rid of it and he didn’t want an heir with her were not what she had been expecting. Her eyes flirted across the room, searching for something, anything that she could throw, she was that mad!   
Bastien just stood by the door while he watched Beth angrily pace the room, he was confused, why wouldn’t Liam want an heir with the woman he loves? Why did he instantly get so furious and demand she get rid of the child? Now more than ever he was certain that something was going on with Liam. No matter how wrong it was, he knew he needed to look into the king, for Beth, for her child. He had never before seen Liam so angry, and he was beginning to fear for Beth’s safety.   
“Beth, maybe it’s time you leave.” He said carefully, not wanting to upset her further.   
“I can’t leave now Bas! He told me to get rid of MY child, if he wants it gone that bad there will be nothing stopping him no matter where I go! I won’t run, not now Bas. I have to protect them, even if it’s against their own father.” She said whipping around to face Bastien, venom dripping from her lips, anger directed at the man she once thought loved her, she now knew every word out of his mouth was a lie.   
Bastien’s eyes filled with fear, he couldn’t let anything happen to her, not again. He was starting to suspect Liam’s involvement in the plot against Beth, and if he was right, he knew there would be nothing stopping the king from doing anything he could to rid himself of Beth, her baby or both. The thought that the the young boy he watched grow up could turn into the man he saw today worried him that the monster behind Beth’s attack could have been in front of him the entire time, hiding- a wolf in sheep’s clothing. If Liam was the one behind everything to befall Beth was there anything he could do to protect her?   
Liam paced his cabin, his blood boiling over from rage, how dare she refuse him, the king? How dare she think she had a say in all of this? He picked up his empty rock glass, he threw it against the door, it shattered upon impact, littering the floor with glittering shards of broken glass. He needed to ensure she didn’t carry this child, his possible heir, he refused to be tied to her. He stalked to the bar cart, his eyes burning with rage, he picked up the whiskey decanter, heaving the half full bottle towards the door, the crystal shattered spraying the aged whiskey across the room.   
A tentative knock came at his door, “what?” He barked, not bothering to cover his anger, his rage.   
“Is everything okay in there your majesty?” A timid voice squeaked.  
He chuckled that his rage filled destruction had called an audience so soon, one who apparently feared him in his current state, “everything is fine.” He growled.   
He heard the scared attendant squeak again before running away, he laughed, but his rage cut it short. He needed to handle it, handle her, control the problem, he didn’t want or need her around and he certainly didn’t want an heir with her. To be forever tied to a woman he never wanted for more than one night would be his worst nightmare. He only kept her around after Maxwell brought her to his country because he knew she would be the only one to allow him between her legs, the other suitors would shut it up tight until he picked a bride, he wouldn’t go the entire social season without any action. He kept her around, but then she became the favorite and his heart had been claimed by another long ago, he knew he needed to make sure she couldn’t become queen, but now his carelessness in wanting to get laid could force his hand. His fist came down on the dresser top, he wouldn’t let her ruin his life he would take care of her and the child. It was time to handle things once and for all no matter the cost, he quickly called for the one guard he knew wouldn’t bat an eye as he helped him before.   
***  
Days passed since Beth told Liam about her pregnancy, both she and Bastien stayed on high alert, fearful for how Liam may try to force the situation. Beth spent most of her days in her train car, only leaving for courtly functions she couldn’t miss, Bastien enlisted the help of a guard he knew he could trust to keep her safe when she had to leave the safety of her room. Bastien continued his duties as head of the guard, but he started digging into Liam trying to find out if he was the monster behind it all. He hoped that he was wrong but his gut told him that Liam was behind it the moment he saw his reaction to Beth’s pregnancy. He knew he needed to uncover the truth and expose Liam for the monster he now knew he had to be. He couldn’t allow harm to come to Beth at the hand of the king, not again.   
Beth’s dresses were starting to fit tighter, the rumors were starting to spread, she was being called ‘a whore of a mother’ and her child a ‘bastard’, but she expected this and she wouldn’t let them see their words affect her. She remained strong for her child, the only person that mattered in that room at that moment.   
Beth was not prepared to be cornered by the queen in waiting, by Madeline, she had to fight the urge to bolt, mask the fear in her eyes. She had to know, she was his fiancé after all, what if he was using her to try to get her to get rid of the baby? Her hand protectively covered her small bump, she wouldn’t give in to any of their demands, no matter what they threatened her with.  
“Well, if it isn’t the kings whore.” Madeline said smugly, a terse smile on her red lacquered lips.   
“What do you want Madeline?” Beth bit back, she wasn’t playing nice with the bitch any longer.  
“Is that any way to speak to your future queen?” Madeline replied, her face one of mock shock, her hand upon her chest, “but I guess it would be too much to expect better from a common American whore.” She continued the words dripping with distaste.  
Beth bit the inside of her cheek, trying to prevent herself from crying at Madeline’s harsh words, her hormones trying to push her over the edge.   
“How do we know what you say is true?” Madeline asked her eyes dropping to look at Beth’s stomach, “I mean with the way you get around why stop the list of possible father’s at Tariq and Liam, we should add Maxwell, Drake and any other noble you might have thought yourself worthy of to that list.”   
“Excuse me?” Beth asked, seething that Madeline would suggest such a thing.   
“You heard me, the way you spread your legs the father could be any number of men from court.” Madeline said coolly, her hand going to touch Beth’s stomach.  
“Don’t touch me!” Beth yelled, swatting away Madeline’s hand, “you just sound like a jealous bitch because no man not even your own fiancé would want to be with such a cold dead fish!” Beth finished her voice dripping with malice.   
“How dare—” Madeline said clearly taken aback that someone dare speak to her in such a manner.  
“How dare I what? Point out the truth? You’re just jealous that I may be carrying the king’s heir while you would be lucky to convince him to get between your legs? You’re a cold bitch, who in their right mind would want to have sex with you?” Beth said cutting Madeline off.   
Madeline stood staring at Beth, her mouth agape, eyes wide in shock, no one has ever dared to speak to her in such a manner.   
“What? Not used to someone speaking the truth to you Madeline? I bet you couldn’t even carry the king’s heir if you wanted to.” Beth quipped, turning on her heal walking away from Madeline.  
Madeline opened and closed her mouth in shock, tears formed in her eyes, her hand going to her flat stomach, how did Beth know? She hadn’t told anyone, not Leo, not Liam, not even her own mother. So how on earth did she know?   
Liam sneered at Beth from across the room, he watched as she was rude to his future queen, the woman who stole his heart long ago, the only woman he wanted to bear his heirs. Beth didn’t have the class or grace in which to be a suitable mother for his children. He needed to ensure there wasn’t a chance for the wrong woman to have his heir. 


End file.
